


Champion

by Light679



Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light679/pseuds/Light679
Summary: You beat Leon in the Championship Match. Now it's time to celebrate!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116371
Kudos: 9





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I have a better time writing in first-person, so that's how these fanfictions are set up. Enjoy! :3
> 
> Player Character/Champion is aged up to 21+

I couldn’t believe it. The battle was over. I had defeated the Undefeatable Champion Leon. Both of us stood on the field, out of breath as we stared at his Charizard, exhausted on the field. Leon pulled his hat over his face for a moment before grinning, tossing his hat in the air to celebrate. He ran over to me grabbing my hand and raising it in the air with his as he introduced me as Galar’s new Champion. I felt heat tingle between both of our hands as he held mine. I was thankful for the excuse of our faces being flushed from an exciting battle to mask what was really excitement and desire pooled into my cheeks. It hadn’t been that long ago since Leon and I confessed our feelings for each other and spent the night together. We took a few days to rest and refocus before today’s match, agreeing to spend that time apart to focus on the match, as well as Leon gearing up to take over Rose Tower and the Galar League. Refocusing for me was difficult when I couldn’t get the image of his body on mine out of my head. The heat in his cheeks told me he felt the same way. 

Confetti rained through the stadium as the other gym leaders and Leon’s new coworkers raced onto the field as Leon provided the fans in the stadium with a speech. In the corner, I saw Piers getting the Pokeband ready to play for the big party that would take place immediately on the stadium, starting with a dance. Before anyone had a chance to even get near to me, Leon grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. “And now, we dance!” He called to the stadium, which filled with cheers as people on the field partnered up to dance. This dance was faster paced, and thankfully Leon was incredibly skilled and led me through the entire thing. As the music slowed into the next, slower-paced tune, Leon held on to me, fending off other inquisitors that began to express interest. It took every ounce of self-restraint I had not to rest my head on his chest.

“This should probably be our last dance together until the stadium clears,” Leon said, the disappointment saturated in his voice. “People are starting to stare. They all want a taste of their new Champion.”

I giggled. “And a taste they’ll get. But I’m saving the main meal for someone special,” I teased, winking as Leon twirled me around. The song was coming to an end, and I dreaded the fact that I would need to find a new dance partner soon. Before letting me go, Leon spun me around so that I swooped in close to him so he could whisper, “Congratulations, Champion,” in my ear before spinning me into the arms of Hop for the next faster-paced dance. 

Hop steadied me, setting us apart to dance without touching, which is what everyone else in the room as doing to this song. Leon was smooth. “A dance with your rival?” He asked, a little louder than he usually would. This pulled people from their whispers to smile at our encounter. “People are starting to notice you and Lee,” he whispered in my ear as we goofed around in our dance. “Nothing major, mostly just comments about how others want turns dancing with the two of you, but you might want to cool it for the rest of the night.”

I nodded. “Thanks Hop,” I said earnestly. “I appreciate you looking out, especially with this being so new and all. You sure you’re okay with this?”

Hop laughed, beaming at me. “Am I sure? Of course I am, mate! My best mate and my brother, how could I not? You two mean so much to me and I’m so glad to see you happy. Congratulations on your big win by the way! I knew I was right in cheering for you today!” 

Our dance came to an end, and Hop gave me a quick hug before Raihan stepped in and claimed me. “Hey, Little Champ!” He said, scooping me into a slow dance. Leon and I met eyes wistfully before attending to our dance partners. 

The rest of the evening carried out in a similar fashion until the clock hit five minutes to 10:00 pm, the ending time for the ceremony. Leon cleared his throat and gathered the attention of everyone on the field and what few fans remained in the stands. By now, most people were watching from the comfort of their hotel rooms or houses. “Attention people of Galar!” Leon called, still seemingly full of energy, though behind his smile I could see the tired seeping into his expression. “We’ve come to the close of our Championship Ceremony. I’d like for us to partake in one final dance. Champion (Y/N), will you do me the honor of a final champion dance to close the ceremony?”

I looked around discretely, nervously, looking to see if anyone thought Leon’s request odd. From what I could tell, no suspicions had risen. Leon was smooth. Happily, I joined him. The band played the slowest song yet. The other couples on the field barely clung to each other, also tired from the long evening, despite none of them being romantically involved with each other. This left an opening for Leon and I to dance ever so slightly together, leaning on each other slightly under the pretense of exhaustion. My heart swelled. The entire night Leon was plotting ways to be near me. Even when I took breaks from dancing to chat with the others, Leon found an excuse to be there, but without suffocating me. Now that we could dance closer together, I could smell the effects of exercise and see the glistening on his skin, neither of which were in any way unpleasant. In fact, I found his natural scent and glow intoxicating, bringing me back to our first night together.

The song coming to a close snapped us both out of our thoughts, realizing we’d drifted closer together than either of us meant to. Thankfully, everyone seemed too tired to notice or care. Leon and I worked to thank everyone on the field individually, greeting them one last time before working to clean up the stadium. Piers and Marnie sauntered over to the band of Pokemon with water and treats, taking care of them and leading them out of the building. 

Leon and I gave one last check in the stands to make sure nobody was sticking around before the two of us flopped down in the center of the field, lying next to each other. Both of us lay in silence for a long time, basking in the exhaustion, the emotion, the events of today. I wondered silently how Leon was feeling, thinking back to that split second Leon covered his face to the world, so that even I couldn’t see. For so many years he reigned, undefeated as the Champion, all of which changed today.  
“Leon?” I said softly, eyes still fixed to the ceiling?”

“Yeah?” he answered. I could see from the corner of my eye that his eyes stayed closed shut, but he intertwined his fingers with mine in response.

“Do you…” I trailed off, unsure of how to put to words my question. “Are you- no. Is today going to change things between us? Like, are we going to be okay, are you okay?” I settled on.

Immediately, Leon’s eyes flew open and he turned to look at me. “(Y/N), of course we’re going to be okay,” he said, his fingers stroking my cheek gently. “You’re such an incredible trainer. You’re exactly what I’ve wanted in a rival this entire time. I urged trainers into this Gym Challenge to find someone like you who would challenge me. Am I said that I’m no longer the Undefeated Chamption Leon? Not really. My pride may be a little hurt, but the Championship is meant to be a fluid title, one that changes as trainers grow strong and learn the ways of Pokemon battles. This is what I wanted, and for it to be you who did it is even more amazing.” There was something unrecognizable in his voice, something he refused to say, but I could sense he wasn’t going to budge. He kissed me tenderly before adding: “As for how things are going to change between us, I can’t say how that will turn out. From my view, they can only get better as long as you still want me, now that I’m no longer Champion Leon,” he teased at the end.

It was my turn to turn abruptly to face him. “Leon, get this straight in your mind right now. I will always want you,” I said and kissed him fiercely, pulling his weight on top of me, his signature cape covering us further in the darkness of the stadium we’d battled our hearts out in not hours before. Only now, instead of fighting, we were merging, pushing ourselves as close together as we possibly could. It had been the longest three days of my life without Leon’s touch, and now I couldn’t get enough of it. His hands roamed my body, exploring my chest, my stomach, hips, thighs over my clothing as he kissed me, careful not to touch the spot in between my legs, despite how it ached to feel him again. My fingers moved swiftly to the clasp on his cape, gently peeling it off of him before moving to the hem of his shirt to remove it. Leon complied, laughing and mumbling about how impatient I was. 

As his hands moved along my body, he hesitated at the hem of my shirt, which had bunched all the way up to my chest with the friction between us. “Get rid of it,” I demanded, needing to feel him, feel all of him. Now. I worked quickly to pull down his shorts, then his pants, and then my pants until our bodies were flush against each other. I panted at the feeling of his hardness against me, so ready and wanting to feel him inside me. The three days we’d spent apart had been torture, all I wanted in that time was to feel him again.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he readied himself, rubbing himself against the most sensitive part of me. “You’re so wet.”

God, how I wanted him inside me, but instead he rubbed himself against my clit, agonizingly slowly as he savored the way my body squirmed in anticipation. “Patience love,” he murmured, continuing the slow, seductive torture. He reached a finger to where he could feel my arousal and brought his finger to his mouth to taste. The sight had me reeling and suddenly I was torn between whether I wanted his mouth on me, or for him to finally be inside of me.  
Luckily, Leon chose for me. “God, (Y/N), you taste so fucking sweet I almost can’t help myself, but I can’t wait any longer,” he said and finally lowered his hips to meet mine, filling me entirely with his member. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he groaned, moving at an irresistibly fast pace within in me, and I knew it wouldn’t be long until I was over the edge as the moans I couldn’t help escaped from my mouth.

“Oh my god, Leon!” I cried out as I climaxed around him, feeling my muscles pulsate around him in orgasm. But Leon didn’t stop. Fuck, he didn’t even slow down as he smiled down at me. The man had stamina, to say the least. Only now, post-orgasm, every move felt even more sensitive, our cries filling the empty and otherwise silent stadium. His breath was ragged, every exhale forced out through his clenched teeth. Every thrust he made hit my sensitive spot just perfectly and I felt myself getting closer to the edge yet again. This time, my ending was also his undoing as Leon came, grasping his fingers through my hair and panting in my ear, as I could only do the same. Our bodies, glistening with sweat, lay entwined together, connected in every possible way as we worked to catch our breaths. 

“Those were the longest three days of my life, and it was still worth the wait,” he said breathlessly, and we laughed, feeling the vibrations of our laughter throughout both our bodies. A few silent but comfortable moments later, Leon removed himself from me, reaching for his cape. When he moved to use it to clean me off, I shied away.

“Won’t that ruin your cape?” I asked when he gave me a puzzled look. 

“(Y/N), frankly, I don’t give a fuck if it does,” he said. “Besides, I’ve washed this through plenty worse if you’re worried. Come here.”

That actually didn’t assuage me as much as he’d hoped it would. “What do you mean by ‘much worse’?” I asked hesitantly, fearing he’d been equally as generous with his former companions post-coitus. 

He seemed to get what I was asking right away. “Not for anything like this,” he assured me, stroking my thigh softly. With that, I complied and inched closer to him. God, he was so hot when he was taking care of others. 

“I’m hungry,” he announced afterwards, looking at me questioningly. 

“Starving,” I agreed, starting to stand. “But we should probably also get some real sustenance,” I quipped, catching a sly grin from Leon. “Where would we even get anything this late, and in private the night of the Championship?”

Leon grinned. “I have an idea,” he said mischievously. “One of the perks I never actually exploited as Champion is that most places are pretty willing to shut down the place for a private dinner, for a price.” He winked. “I can also have the staff sign a confidentiality waiver to prevent anyone from talking about anything they shouldn’t.”

That had me taken aback. “How do you know all of that?”

Well, Leon said shyly, “Mr. Rose served as an ambassador, a mentor of sorts for me as a young Champion until I was old enough and well-versed enough in my Championship to speak for myself. Granted, he involved me in a lot of business, but I plan to serve the same role for you, as a mentor in your Championship. Since the streets are probably packed here in Wyndon, we’re going to take a flying taxi to Circhester. Come on, I’ll call them on the way to get everything straightened out.”

When we arrived at the restaurant in Circhester, the place was completely empty, minus the owner, chef and waiter. Leon greeted them with a handshake, a wad full of cash and several forms of paper, which I presumed to be the confidentiality waivers. I overheard him mention to the staff about this being both a business and pleasure meeting of minds, and that since Champion duties were involved, none of the events that transpired here were to be repeated, even amongst the staff present. I heard the owner reply to Leon that the staff he picked to remain here tonight were his most discreet, trustworthy staff, to which Leon offered a thanks and another handshake before joining me in the booth farthest from the kitchen. It was odd to be together in such a public place, on an actual date. Leon sat right next to me, his thighs and shoulders pressed to mine and he laced his fingers with mine, and I could tell he was enjoying having a regular date as well. 

As the waiter arrived, Leon placed an order for a bottle of champagne, and several different dishes of food, hitting many of the cravings I’d been thinking about. 

“Hungry much?” I asked teasingly as we broke into the champagne. I wasn’t much for alcohol, but today seemed like many causes for celebration. 

“Not for food,” Leon said in a gravelly tone, pulling me closer and claiming my lips with his. “I don’t think any amount of food can satisfy how hungry I am for more of you.” We lost ourselves in the kiss, keeping it appropriate enough for the environment, but still all-consuming and fiery. Neither of us realized how much time had passed until plates were being set quietly in front of us. I jumped to spring away from Leon, but his arms held me tight against him as he thanked the waiter for our food. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked as he finally released his hold so we could dig into the food.

Leon smiled sadly. “You were jumping away as if we were doing something wrong,” he explained. “We’re just two people on a date who happen to be incredibly charged up from today’s battle.” He groaned as he bit into a bite of a pasta dish that was closest to him. Even that sound made the muscles in my stomach clench in all the right ways. I made a quip about how I wasn’t sure he could even make those sounds for me. Naturally, Leon took that as a challenge, one we’d clearly have to wait for. It looked like I’d have to get through dinner before either of us could have what we really wanted for dessert. 


End file.
